Uma canção de amor
by Mandetta
Summary: Um ano antes da formação do Clube de Música, Tsumugi era diferente. Seu coração frio a consumia por dentro, até encontrar o calor que tanto esperava. * Não é Yuri. UA


**K**EI**O****N** – Uma canção de Amor

Capítulo I – Laços

Captamos apenas o que nossos olhos nos oferecem. Podemos ver raiva. Podemos ver felicidade. Mas o que realmente nos completa nunca pode ser visto, apenas sentido.

Pierre mantinha-se imóvel, rabiscando uma folha de seu caderno. A professora falava lentamente e apontava para os cálculos na lousa, conseguindo pouca atenção.

Alguns meninos conversavam em um canto afastado, rindo alto de mais algumas vezes. As meninas mantinham-se quietas, mandando mensagens pelo celular.

_"Chato" _foi tudo o que ele podia pensar. _"Escolas são sempre iguais"_

O sinal tocou, despertando o novato de seu pequeno transe. Todos os alunos se levantaram rapidamente, se amontoando na saída.

A professora se sentou em sua cadeira, suspirando. Ela resmungava palavras incompreensíveis enquanto recolhia suas coisas, até ver que o último estudante ainda em sua carteira.

- Ah... é o intervalo. Você não vai sair...

- Pierre.

- Isso – Disse ela com um sorriso torto - Bem, vejo você mais tarde, Pie_r_e-kun.

Ela saiu com pressa, esquecendo totalmente do assunto.

Para Pierre tudo era diferente e estranhamente familiar; os lugares, as pessoas e, principalmente, a língua. Praticar japonês com um professor durante um ano não chegou a ser difícil; o que realmente era complicado era falar com outra pessoa, um _nativo_, cheio de gírias e vícios, falando numa velocidade quase impossível de acompanhar algumas vezes.

O rapaz saiu da sala, passando por um labirinto de corredores e escadas repletos de setas até chegar ao pátio gigantesco que mais parecia um parque, onde todos do ensino fundamental lanchavam e fofocavam.

_"Nada muda"_ Repetiu para si mesmo.

Um conjunto de risadas chamou sua atenção. Olhando por cima do ombro ele viu três garotas conversando. A menor sussurrou algo para as outras duas que o olharam e riram tampando a boca com as mãos. Ele se virou e observou que todos pareciam cochichar, e o pior: o assunto era ele.

Seus dois olhos escuros se moveram para cima, encontrando a ponta de uma mecha vermelha, e também achando um motivo para a atenção inesperada. Sendo o único ruivo da escola, e quem sabe da cidade, ele era um atrativo diferente, como um novo animal no zoológico.

Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas, numa demonstração clara de vergonha. Suas pernas tremiam quando começaram a se mover inconscientemente para trás, voltando para a entrada. E antes que pudesse perceber ele correu, tendo mais atenção ainda de todos os olhares curiosos. Ele entrou na primeira porta que viu, sem perceber uma placa de 'não entre' ao lado.

Pierre odiava atenção. Seu corpo tremia, suava. Talvez fosse algo de família ou até mesmo algum trauma de infância que ele não se lembre. Mas no final das contas era algo que ele tinha que conviver, e convivia bem, já que sempre fora do tipo solitário. Nunca chamou os amigos para sua casa e nunca foi na deles. Nunca foi ao cinema ou numa loja de _fastfood. _Sua rotina diária se resuma na escola e em sua casa.

- Olá?

A sala parecia uma biblioteca. Estantes repletas de livros preenchiam as paredes, enquanto o centro era ocupado por uma grande mesa redonda. O estranho era o fato de não ter ninguém; nenhuma bibliotecária e nenhum aluno, apenas ele. Na sua antiga escola as bibliotecas ficavam sempre lotadas de "comedores de livros", como ele gostava de chamar.

Um som suave chamou sua atenção. Era diferente das risadas do lado de fora. Ele vinha da porta do lado oposto de Pierre.

Sem fazer barulho ele se aproximou e a abriu.

A música era triste e um tanto deprimente, mas não deixava de ser bonita. Era simples e de alguma forma complexa, oscilando entre o tom agudo e grave. A melodia era magnífica.

O corpo da menina se mexia algumas vezes, acompanhando um ritmo que parecia existir somente em sua cabeça. A luz do sol entrava por uma pequena janela quase no teto, iluminando seu longo cabelo loiro que ia até a sua cintura, fazendo-o parecer feito de ouro. Seu perfume estava impregnado na pequena sala, deixando uma estranha sensação de conforto no ar.

A garota parou de tocar o teclado e se virou, sem perceber a presença da cabeça vermelha que a observava por uma abertura da porta. Ela retirou um lápis da orelha e começou a escrever em uma partitura na mesa ao lado, bocejando. Quando seus olhos azuis foram de encontro aos olhos negros do intruso inusitado ela recuou para trás, assustada. Ele fez o mesmo, batendo a cabeça na parede. Ela se sentiu invadida, como se sua música fosse uma confissão secreta que ninguém podia ouvir. Também estava envergonhada, mas não tanto quanto o rapaz que agora estava tão vermelho quanto um morango.

Após um longo minuto a garota falou.

- Ah... oi.

- _Bonjou_ - Disse Pierre, quase sussurrando.

-Como?

- Q-Quero dizer... oi. Desculpe por...

- Tudo bem - disse a garota, interrompendo-o. - Gostaria de um pouco de chá? - Perguntou virando o rosto para um conjunto de xícaras em uma mesa plana ao lado.

- Claro...

Numa simplicidade refinada ela encheu uma pequena xícara com detalhes amarelos, enquanto Pierre a olhava boquiaberto.

- Aqui está - Disse ela.

- Obrigado.

Ele provou um gole; era quente e tinha um gosto estranho. Embora sempre gostasse mais de refrigerante ele se sentia envergonhado e um pouco retraído para dizer algo contra.

- Está delicioso – Mentiu.

- Obrigada - Disse ela sem mostrar animação. - Ainda não fomos apresentados. Sou Kotobuki Tsumugi. Prazer.

- Pierre Girard.

Pierre havia quase bebido o bule inteiro de chá, apenas para ver Tsumugi repetir gentilmente o rápido processo que ele apreciava tanto, embora isso parecesse incomodá-la.

- Então... isso não é uma biblioteca?

- Não

- Então o que é?

- É uma antiga sala dos professores. Pararam de usá-la porque não gostavam do barulho lá fora.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Eles me deixam ficar aqui, já que tem muitas outras espalhadas pela escola.

- Entendo. Mas não sabia que os professores tinham tantas coisas - Disse ele olhando para o teclado.

- Na verdade eu o trouxe de casa.

Pierre a fitou novamente. Seu uniforme escolar caía-lhe muito bem, principalmente a sua saia curta. Sua pele era pálida e seu rosto tinha feições infantis, fazendo-a parecer uma boneca de porcelana. Era alta e bonita, e também tinha bons modos, como toda garota da alta sociedade. Mas ela era diferente, mostrando uma educação superficial muitas vezes forçada e desnecessária.

O sinal tocou. Era o fim do intervalo.

Ela se curvou, em forma de reverência.

- Foi bom te conhecer, Pierre-san.

Ele fez o mesmo, um pouco desajeitado.

- Igualmente, Kotobuki-san.

Ela se retirou, deixando o garoto sozinho.

_"Incrível"_ era tudo o que ele podia pensar. _"Ela é... incrível"_

Antes que pudesse sonhar acordado ele se lembrou que tinha que voltar para a aula. O pátio estava vazio, o que o deixou desesperado. Não podia haver qualquer reclamação, atraso ou quebra de regras na sua primeira semana – uma política da escola. Era inaceitável.

Ele voltou correndo para a sala, tropeçando algumas vezes nos degraus que pareciam intermináveis.

Quando molhado seu cabelo ganhava uma estranha coloração escura, lembrando uma ameixa seca. Naquela ocasião o suor nas laterais de seus olhos tinha grudado o cabelo com sua pele, o fazendo parecer um capacete colorido.

Ele entrou em sua sala, mas não havia professor. A maioria dos alunos acomodados em seus lugares riu. Novamente corado, ele se sentou em sua cadeira, rezando para que o parassem de olhar e de fazerem comentários.

Quando o professor entrou – um homem calvo e gordo – todos fizeram silêncio imediatamente. Ele pôs seus livros em sua mesa e se sentou. Ao contrário da outra professora ele era sério e não admitia qualquer forma de interrupção por parte dos alunos.

- Bom dia turma.

- Bom dia Saruwa-sensei - Todos disseram quase em coro.

O homem preencheu algo em uma lista e se levantou, escrevendo na grande lousa. Ele falava de uma forma tão sofisticada e formal que era difícil para Pierre entender.

- Página trinta e dois.

Só se foi possível escutar o som dos livros didáticos serem abertos. Nenhuma voz ou tossido. Todos tinham mais medo do que respeito pelo professor de história, que agora andava pela sala lendo um texto sobre a revolução industrial. Mas Pierre logo entendeu o porque do medo, quando uma garota que sentava atrás dele foi surpreendida com uma pergunta sobre Adam Smith. Sem ter o que responder ela pediu desculpas, enquanto o calvo anotava algo em seu livro.

- Página trinta e três.

Pequenas notas musicais contornavam as bordas da página de Pierre. Distraído, ele continuava a desenhá-las, sem notar o par de olhos que agora o fulminava ao seu lado.

- Você. Quais os ideais do liberalismo econômico?

- Livre concorrência e lei de oferta e procura.

O silêncio logo se tornou perturbador. Todos olhavam o garoto de cabelo vermelho, assustados. Mas não sabiam se era com seu desleixo ou com sua resposta. Quando ele se deu por si o professor ainda o encarava. Um frio típico subiu sua coluna, fazendo-o tremer por dentro.

- Correto. Página trinta e quatro.

Quando o sinal tocou novamente foi possível ouvir alguns suspiros de alívios. O professor saiu lentamente da sala, sem se despedir, enquanto vozes voltavam a ecoar por todos os cantos. Poucos minutos depois Shimatami – uma mulher baixa com óculos fundo de garrafa - entrou, carregando tantas pastas que era quase impossível ver seu rosto. Ela havia dado a primeira aula, em que Pierre havia tido uma apresentação desastrosa, quase desmaiando de vergonha.

O frio na espinha do garoto não havia sumido e agora tinha se espalhado por todo o seu corpo, principalmente para sua barriga, onde pequenas lombrigas pareciam ter nascido e agora o devoravam por dentro. Nesse momento ele se lembrou do chá; havia tomado tanto que não era de se imaginar que estivesse mal.

- Sensei...

A mulher olhou para cima, dobrando todo o pescoço.

- Você não parece bem - Disse ela - Já pensou em ir a enfermaria?

- Eu não sei onde fica...

- Ah, sim, você é o aluno que foi transferido, não é?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Os dois continuaram se olhando.

- Sensei... minha barriga...

- Ah, claro. Ayaka!

A grande maioria riu do berro da mulher enquanto uma menina se levantava de seu lugar. Seu cabelo era de um escuro forte, se dividindo aos lados por duas grandes Maria chiquinhas. Ela caminhava com um grande sorriso, cantarolando uma música alegre.

- Ayaka-chan, leve Pie_r_e-kun a enfermaria, por favor.

- Claro, Shimatami-chan-sensei. Sou Kumiko Ayaka, prazer em te conhecer – Disse ela virando-se para Pierre.

Pierre a fitou; ela era alegre e bem humorada. Parecia ser extrovertida, do tipo que nunca para de falar. Mas olhando-a de perto ele notou algo diferente; seu olho direito era escuro como o cabelo enquanto o esquerdo era de um verde extremamente claro.

Por um momento ele ficou sem palavras, mas ela demonstrou não ligar.

- S-Sou P-

- Sei quem você é, seu bobo. Ouvi você falando hoje cedo – Disse ela piscando para a professora, que apenas riu.

Os dois andavam juntos pelos corredores. Pierre ia curvado, abraçando o abdômen, enquanto Ayaka assoviava o que parecia uma música de ação.

- O que você acha da escola? – Perguntou ela.

- Acho interessante.

- Interessante como?

- Olha, eu não estou no momento pra isso – Disse ele se curvando mais ainda.

- Bem, bem, bem, não seja tão dramático. São só alguns gases.

- Se eu morrer a culpa é sua.

- Ninguém morre de gases.

- Não são gases.

Eles subiram uma escada.

- Você continua sendo dramático – Disse ela despreocupada.

- Você não liga pra mim, não é? – Bufou ele.

- Não mesmo – Disse ela rindo.

Pierre também riu, de forma espontânea. Falar com ela era algo agradável, como se eles fossem velhos amigos.

- Você é estrangeiro, não é?

- Como você percebeu?

- Ah... você é todo estranho – Disse Ayaka, sem perceber a ironia.

- Obrigado... eu acho.

- Não fica assim. Sabia que tem como pintar o cabelo?

Ele preferiu não responder, achando o lugar que passava estranhamente familiar.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Pie_r_e-kun.

- Se eu responder você me deixa em paz?

- Até eu pensar em outra coisa, sim.

- É um saco, como todas as outras. Mas aqui todos são muito... apressados...

Ele gemeu e se ajoelhou, abraçando o abdômen mais forte ainda.

- É, acho que você vai mesmo morrer – Disse ela franzindo a testa.

- A enfermaria fica muito longe?

Ela olhou para um pequeno relógio rosa no pulso.

- Agora, não.

Ela foi ao caminho contrário que eles estiveram fazendo até então, entrando em uma bifurcação. O garoto de cabelo vermelho a seguiu, cambaleando e confuso.

Ayaka agora imitava o som de tambores, como se tentasse reproduzir o clima de um sacrifício tribal, dando um ar mais sombrio para o corredor que ficava cada vez mais escuro. O som fraco de um sinal ecoou, dando a entender que eles passaram tempo de mais andando. Quando Ayaka ficou na frente de uma porta com uma cruz em seu centro ela se virou.

- Melhoras – Disse ela piscando o olho verde.

Sem preocupação ela deixou Pierre, agora cantando uma música em inglês. O garoto ficou imóvel, sem acreditar em como ela realmente não ligava.

Ele bateu uma vez na porta. Nada. Bateu novamente, um pouco mais forte. Sem resposta ele entrou na enfermaria.

O espaço era amplo e bem iluminado, principalmente pela luz que vinha das janelas. Várias camas se alinhavam nas paredes, sendo separadas por criados mudos. A cor verde predominava nos lençóis, tendo apenas os travesseiros brancos como contraste. O lugar todo transmitia calma e tranqüilidade.

Pierre foi em direção da primeira cama em que viu, se deitando de bruços. Sua barriga se contraía constantemente, dando a impressão que algo estava crescendo dentro dela. Ele abraçou os joelhos contra o peito, ficando em posição fetal. Não havia ninguém, o que piorava a situação. Com dificuldade ele levantou a cabeça, vendo mais do que esperava.

Ela estava deitada na última cama, dormindo. Seu cabelo loiro estava para frente, cobrindo todo o seu peito por cima da sua coberta. Ela sorria com alegria, como se sonhasse com a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Era ela, Tsumugi, mostrando felicidade pela primeira vez em que o ruivo a vira.

Agora que prestava atenção, ele podia ouvir vozes abafadas.

_"... e ela está piorando"_

_"Nós sabemos"_

_"Já procuraram um psicólogo?"_

_"Ela se recusa"_

_"Não pode continuar assim... ela pode..."_

_"Acho que nossa conversa acabou por hoje. Obrigado por tudo"_

Pierre se virou de lado, vendo um homem de terno acompanhado por uma enfermeira saindo de um quarto. A mulher se assustou ao ver Pierre, mas o homem tinha sua atenção voltada apenas para Tsumugi.

- Kotobuki-sama...

Conforme os olhos da garota se abriam seu sorriso diminuía. Ela piscou algumas vezes e uma lágrima solitária rolou pela sua bochecha, que foi limpa pelo homem que agora estava ao seu lado. Ela se sentou lentamente, levando a mão à testa.

- Vamos embora, Kotobuki-sama.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça de forma melancólica. Ela se pôs de pé e o homem a segurava pelos dois ombros, como se a segurasse para não cair. Ela viu o garoto sendo socorrido pela enfermeira, mas o ignorou.

O período da manhã já havia acabado. O relógio marcava exatamente 13:15 quando Antoine entrou na escola, intimidando a todos. As atendentes da secretaria ficaram sem palavras quando viram seu tamanho descomunal, que mais lembrava um urso. Seu cabelo avermelhado era penteado para trás, sendo preso por um rabo de cavalo, o que acentuava ainda mais suas entradas na cabeça. Ele esboçou um sorriso quando viu o diretor se aproximar, com os braços abertos.

- Antoine!

- Ryosuke. Quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

Os dois se abraçaram. O diretor quase foi engolido pelos braços do gigante, que logo o soltou.

- Nunca imaginei que o veria assim. Está vestido bem de mais, Ryo. Mamãe ficaria orgulhosa de você.

- Você continua sendo o mesmo palhaço de sempre, seu guaxinim peludo. Bem, vamos andando. Seu menino te espera.

Ambos falavam em francês fluente, deixando as atendentes sem entender o que acontecia.

- O que ele aprontou?

- Apenas uma dor de barriga. Eu te explico no caminho.

Antoine pôs a mão no ombro de Ryosuke, em claro sinal de camaradagem. O diretor o guiava pelos corredores repletos de portas e replicas de quadros famosos, falando de cada lugar como fosse sua própria casa.

- Você conseguiu mesmo sucesso, Ryo. Estou feliz por você.

- São mais de três mil alunos. Três mil. Nem eu sei como consegui isso – Disse ele, sorrindo.

- Como estão os outros?

- Mariko continua cantando e perdi contado com Takaya.

- Entendo. Aquela coisa sobre o primeiro dia...

- Exceção. Pierre se saiu muito bem. Inclusive foi elogiado por um dos nossos melhores professores. Sinta-se orgulhoso.

Rika estava sentada, lendo uma revista sobre moda. Seus olhos brilhavam vendo os colares à venda, mas todos tinham um preço absurdo. Um rádio ao seu lado tocava uma música triste, composta por um violino e um piano. Pierre havia acordado e apenas a escutava, imerso nos próprios pensamentos.

- Por que é tão triste?

A enfermeira se assustou e olhou para Pierre, um pouco corada. Ele fitava o teto, sem perceber o constrangimento da mulher.

- É uma forma de expressão do artista. É triste porque é assim que o compositor se sentiu no dia em que a fez.

- Não falo disso. Falo dela.

- Dela?

- Tsumugi... Por que ela é assim?

- Isso não é da minha conta e muito menos da sua. Apenas a ignore.

- Por quê?

Ela permaneceu calada.

O diretor entrou acompanhado por Antoine. Rika se levantou rapidamente, prestando reverencia. Pierre corou ao ver seu pai tendo que se abaixar para passar pela porta, mas ao mesmo tempo sorriu. E numa velocidade desproporcional ao seu tamanho o gigante se sentou na beira da cama, levando a mão à testa do filho.

- Filho, você ta bem? Sente alguma coisa?

- Pai, é minha barriga que dói e sim, estou bem.

- Ainda bem... Vamos pra casa?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Sem esforço algum Antoine passou a mão esquerda por baixo do filho e o levantou, levando-o ao peito.

- Ah, pai... não precisa...

- Desculpe pelo incômodo e agradeço a hospitalidade, Sonoda-san. Já estamos saindo.

- Não se preocupe, Girard-san – Disse Ryosuke. - Foi um prazer recebê-lo. Gostaria que o acompanhasse até a saída?

- Não há necessidade, Sonoda-san. Obrigado novamente.

- Entendo. Siga as setas vermelhas. Até outro dia.

O diretor esperou os dois saírem antes de se dirigir à enfermeira, que os olhava pasma.

- O conheço de algum lugar - Disse ela.

- Impressão sua. Kotobuki?

- Continua com o de sempre – Disse Rika, desviando o olhar para o chão.

O celular do diretor tocou. Ele o atendeu e exclamou um palavrão logo em seguida, saindo apressadamente da enfermaria.

- Pai... desculpa ter feito você sair do trabalho só pra me pegar – Disse Pierre após entrar no carro.

- Não há nada com o que se desculpar, Pierre. Eu sempre quis conhecer a escola de qualquer jeito. Como foi?

- Foi legal.

- Legal...?

- É, legal.

- Conheceu alguma garota?

- Pai...

- Foi só uma pergunta inocente. Então?

- Conheci algumas. _"E todas elas me abandonaram"_

- Isso é um progresso. Falei que o Japão faria bem a você.

Pierre virou o rosto para a rua, evidentemente incomodado. Para ele a viagem ao Japão ainda era um assunto delicado, levando em conta o que ele deixou para trás. Antoine percebeu isso, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. _"Igual a sua mãe"_

O carro diminuiu de velocidade quando se aproximou o complexo de apartamentos Yokuni, que tinha como slogan "O melhor lugar do mundo". Não era para menos; os quatro prédios luxuosos gigantescos eram quase grudados, sendo separados apenas por um extenso jardim no centro. Serviço de quarto, lavanderia e até pequenos cinemas compunham o _básico_. O único problema era o preço: era tão caro que poucos podiam morar em algum deles. Para uma família rica com nome, como os Girard, aquilo não era nada.

Pierre se despediu e saiu do carro, vendo seu pai ir embora logo em seguida. Ele entrou no apartamento D e foi até o elevador, descobrindo que estava quebrado. O que transformava sua segunda feira de um dia _ruim_ para _péssimo_ era o fato do garoto morar no último andar.

O ruivo teve a desagradável surpresa de lembrar que tinha esquecido a mochila na escola e, com ela, sua única chave. Ele já estava na frente de seu apartamento, e o único jeito de entrar seria pedindo uma chave reserva para uma balconista, no primeiro andar.

Certo. De _péssimo_ para _horrível_.

O apartamento era espaçoso e também solitário. O sol entrava pelas janelas abertas da varanda, fazendo com que as sombras dos móveis se projetassem na parede, dando um ar fúnebre ao lugar. Pierre tirou os sapatos – o único costume que parecia se dar bem. Ele pegou um pacote do congelador e pôs no microondas. Enquanto sua comida esquentava o garoto foi até o centro da sala, fitando um quadro gigantesco. _"Sinto saudades"_

~*~

NOTAS: Pois é, duas semanas pra isso. Demorei muito para postar porque eu refiz isso umas... 5 vezes?! Mas enfim, parece que finalmente consegui uma _base sólida_ em que eu pudesse construir a história. Pesquisas, nomes, insônia, deixar de estudar, dor de cabeça e muito_ stress_ para pensar em tudo. Não, não é fácil e sim, é muito legal xD


End file.
